


What You’ve Been Missing

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Sheith, klance, mentions of Shklance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Keith and Lance finally get some alone time.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	What You’ve Been Missing

**Author's Note:**

> A little Klance fic for the 30 day nsfw challenge, set in my Shklance verse! Day 7, dressed/naked (half dressed)

The thing was, Keith lost absolutely all common sense around cute boys. He was not too proud to admit this. Cute boys made him absolutely useless. This was probably why months into he and Shiro bringing Lance in their relationship, he had still not managed to get any one on on time with him. For some asinine reason, the thought made him nervous. It was so, so stupid. Shiro and Lance had fooled around on their own, and he and Shiro still had their alone time. During their most recent private encounter, Shiro had even been so kind as to go into great detail about everything he and Lance had gotten up to together. The asshole. It wasn’t as if he was afraid Lance wasn’t interested, either. When the three of them were together he was very enthusiastic about giving equal attention to both Keith and Shiro. And he wasn’t exactly quiet about his love for Keith’s ass. Lance wasn’t quiet about anything. He’d even admitted to having feelings for Keith first. And still he hadn’t bucked up and made a move. Useless.

“What are you muttering to yourself about over there?”

His head snapped up to see Shiro raising an eyebrow at him over a book he’d borrowed from Allura.

“Nothing. It’s stupid.”

A small frown tugged at the corners of Shiro’s lips. “It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you.”

He snorted. “Trust me, it is. It’s entirely my own fault.”

Understanding sparked in Shiro’s eyes, followed by a mischievous glint.

“This wouldn’t happen to do with you wanting to ravish our boyfriend without having to share him with me, would it?”

His face burned. “Maybe,” he hissed.

“Keith, you’re thinking about this way too much. Just go for it. Do you need me to—“

“No! No, I”m just fine on my own thanks.” There was no way in hell he was going to let one boyfriend be his wingman in seducing the other. That would be tipping the stupid scale too far. He had to preserve some dignity, for fuck’s sake. Shiro presses his lips together, clearly holding in a laugh, which he released when Keith stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’m sure you are,” he chuckled. “Just figure it out soon, for your own sake. You’re missing out. When I got him alone, he made this incredible sound when I—“

“Yes, I know! I don’t need an other recap, I remember just fine. I’m going to find Lance. See you later.”

“I want a full report on your success!” Shiro called after him. Keith huffed, setting off in the direction of the kitchen. This was ridiculous. Shiro was right, he was overthinking it. He was just going to find Lance and make it happen. Somehow. Before he got too deep own that wormhole, he shook is head and focused on the task at hand. Track down Lance. Figure out the rest after that.

His boyfriend was not in the kitchen hanging out with Hunk as he’d hoped.

“Oh hey Keith, wanna try these new tarts I made with that strange fruit I got at the market the other day?”

“Maybe later. Have you seen Lance?”

Hunk picked up on his serious tone all too quickly. “I think he said something about getting in some shooting practice. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Keith said, unconvincing even in his own ears. When Hunk didn’t look convinced, he scrambled for a friend-appropriate version. “It’s just some relationship stuff.”

His smooth cover up didn’t have the calming effect he’d hoped for. A wrinkle appeared on Hunk’s brow, an uncharacteristic seriousness keeping onto his face.

“Are you and Shiro planning on breaking up with him? Because I like you both but Lance is my best bro and I’m on his side no matter what.”

“What? Hunk, no, of course not!” He hastened to explain. “It’s not even a big deal. I just have to… find him for something… private.”

Hunk looked confused, but at least he didn’t look like he was about to go out and buy some weird space shovel to threaten him with anymore.

“Private? What does that even… oh. OH. Never mind, say no more. I don’t want to know.

“Understood,” he promised, saluting Hunk as he backed out of the kitchen. “But Hunk?”

“Yeah?” He asked warily.

“Thanks for being such a good friend to him.”

The goofy, lopsided smile that suited him so much better broke onto his face. “No problem, buddy.”

——————

He found him in the training deck. The simulators were going, a dozen or so generated enemies zipping about. Lance rolled to the side, ducking under the blast from one of them and taking aim at another, taking it an two others out easily. Keith gulped, unable to help noticing the flexing of his muscles under his training suit, the sweat forming on his brow as he worked his way around the room, taking enemies down one by one. A groan escaped his mouth when Lance turned and took down one coming up behind him, tripping it before aiming a perfect shot at it’s chest. In what felt like no time at all Lance was taking his final shot, felling the last simulated alien with practiced grace and ease and Keith was so hard he felt dizzy. Shit, he was screwed. This boy would be the death of him. He was attempting to get his thoughts in order and come up with something witty to say to announce himself when Lance turned and saw him blubbering like a fish. His face lit up in the way that always made his hear flutter.

“Hey, you.”

Keith was so, so screwed.

“Um, hey. Sorry, I didn’t want to distract you.”

“I was just cooling down,” Lance wave a hand in dismissal, gun converting back to bayard as he flounced over to press a kiss to Keith’s cheek. He pulled back, taking in Keith’s flushed face with a cockily raised brow. “Like what you saw?”

Keith huffed. “I’ve seen better.” And therein lay his biggest problem. Lance had the uncanny ability to bring out the snippiest in him. He guessed that’s what happened when you spent so many years as petty rivals. Old habits and all that. Still, the way he couldn’t resist taking a shot at Lance got in the way of the smooth wooing he wanted to do.

“Sure,” Lance snorted. “Then you’re here to what, give me some tips?”

“No,” he admitted, ignoring everything in him that wanted to rise to the challenge in Lance’s tone. “Um, I actually—I was wondering if you—do you wanna go for a walk?”

Lance blinked. “Um. Yeah? I guess? Is everything good?”

“Yes, yes, everything’s fine. Great. I just, um. Wanted to spend some time just the two of us? If that’s okay?”

A heart wrenching smile split across Lance’s face. “That sounds great! Just let me change real quick?”

Keith could only nod, breath stolen by how adorable and excited looked at the prospect of a simple walk, for fuck’s sake. How did he even get this lucky? Lance flounced off to the training room, looking unfairly adorable for a guy in sweaty workout clothes.

As soon as Lance as out of sight he was pacing, running hands through his hair and surely making it stand up at all sorts of weird angles in his stress.

“Shit,” he muttered to no one. He should have thought this through. A walk? What was he supposed to do on a walk? Make small talk about the intergalactic war the were fighting and somehow slip into conversation that he’d like to get Lance naked and alone, preferably immediately? So much for being smooth. Keith was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice his boyfriend reenter the training room until he called out to him.

“Uhh, Keith? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fi…ne…” his words trailed off as he turned to face Lance, who’d gone from deliciously rumpled to effortlessly hot in the few minutes he’d been gone. His legs seemed to stretch on for miles under painted on jeans, shirt tight in the shoulders from the definition he was gaining there, hair messy in that somehow still controlled way that Keith could never seem to get right. Dammit, he was so gone, but how was he supposed to help it when Lance was in front of him looking like that? There was no way he was going to be able to come up with the words he needed to properly woo his boyfriend. So he’d have to resort to his usual method of problem solving: barreling into action regardless of the consequences.

Fuck it. He stepped forward, grabbing onto Lance’s wrist and tugging him toward the exit.

“We need to go. Now.”

“Okay? Where exactly are we going?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Keith, you’re kind of freaking me out here.” He didn’t respond, marching them off the training deck and down the hall, stopping at the first door they came across and slapping at the open switch with his free hand. When the doors opened he took a cursory look around and saw it was some kind of storage closet for spare ship parts. It would do. He pulled them inside, closing the door behind them, before spinning them around and pressing Lance up against it.

“Keith, what the hell?”

“Shut up, Lance.”

He squawked in indignation, but Keith ignored him in favor of crushing their mouths together. Lance stiffened for half a second before catching on, leaning into the kiss and giving back as good as he got. Keith pried his lips open with his tongue, Lance’s quickly meeting his in a battle for dominance. Kissing Lance was nothing like kissing Shiro, who was all gentle swipes of the tongue and teasing nibbles. Lance was rough, pushing back against him with bruising force, grabbing at his shirt to tug him in closer, responding to Keith’s hunger with just as much of his own. It sent pleasant shivers down his spine. Soon he became acutely aware of how many clothes were in their way. He pulled away from the kiss, breathing harshly and feeling a warm glow in his chest at Lance looking mussed and pleased before him.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this impromptu make out, because trust me I am,” Lance said before he could reach for his shirt. “But what brought this on?”

He growled low in his throat. “It’s going to be more than that. I’ve been wanting you to myself for weeks.” He tugged at the hem of Lance’s shirt, impatient for more. Relief flooded Lance’s face and he hastened to help, whipping his shirt over his head and immediately reached for Keith’s as well.

“Finally! If I’d known all I had to do to get you was work out a little I would’ve tried that days ago.”

“You’re pushing your luck, McClain.”

Lance raised a cocky eyebrow at him. “What are you going to do about it, Kogane?”

Keith grabbed him by the belt loops, dragging their hips together and grinding their dicks together through their jeans. Lance gasped in surprise before letting out a garbled moan.

“How about I find a better use for your mouth?”

“Oh yeah?” Lance panted, flush rising on his cheeks. “What use might that be?” Without answering he latched onto Lance’s lips in another searing kiss. He snaked his hands between their bodies, making quick work of Lance’s belt and flinging it to the ground. When he got the button and zipper undone he shimmied his pants and boxer briefs down to his thighs before moving onto his own, too impatient to bother taking them all the way off. He got his pants down just enough to release his aching cock before moving forward, grinding their hips together again and moaning into Lance’s mouth at the skin to skin contact. His hands trailed greedily up Lance’s stomach and chest, mapping the muscles and stopping to thumb over his nipples. Lance groaned, hands grabbing onto his ass to bring them closer together.

Keith broke their kiss with a gasp. He brought one hand up to Lance’s mouth, raising an eyebrow in question. Lance eagerly parted his lips, sucking in two fingers all the way to the second knuckle like it was nothing, tongue flicking across the pads of his fingertips on his way down.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Keith rasped, and his boyfriend preened, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes and humming in satisfaction as he sucked happily at the digits in his mouth, tongue curling in just the right ways as he pulled off with a pop only to move on to the other two fingers. He continued like that, giving thorough attention to each finger, obscene slurping noises accompanying his attentions. Keith could only stare, panting and groaning at the display.

Lance pulled off of his forefinger, laving at the tip.

“I think you’re right,” he said, voice low and rough in that way it always got when he was turned on. “This is a much better use of my mouth.”

“Shit,” Keith moaned, wrenching his hand away and winding it between their bodies, wrapping it around both their lengths and pumping it roughly. Lance threw his head back against the door with a whine, fingers dragging up his back and leaving hot trails in their wake. Keith couldn’t resist the expanse of tan skin before him. He descended upon Lance’s neck, nibbling his way to where he was most sensitive and clamping down, sucking and biting and relishing in the hungry noises it earned him. Lance’s hips bucked into his hand as he continued his work, moving on when a sizeable red mark appeared only to latch onto his collarbone next.

“Fuck, Keith,” he panted. “Don’t stop.” He hummed in response, moving lower to suck another mark into his pec. It was a request he could easily fulfill. He didn’t think he could stop if a meteor hit the ship. He sped up his hand, catching his thumb on the head of Lance’s dick and moaning into the skin of his chest at the bead of precum gathered there. Lance dug his fingers into his shoulders, head falling to his hair and groaning long and low.

“I’m... shit, I’m gonna—“

He released the skin in his mouth, tilting his head to press their foreheads together.

“Do it,” he said demanded, breath ghosting across Lance’s lips.

He twisted his hand around them, pumping a few more times before Lance was moaning, mspilling between them and bucking wildly into his grip. Keith followed soon after, keening and collapsing into Lance when he’d spent himself. Lance wound his arms around his waist, fave burying in his hair again as they caught their breath.

When he could feel his limbs again Keith leaned back, admiring the trail of marks blooming on Lance’s skin. He brought his thumb to the one on his collar bone, pressing into it with a satisfied smirk. Lance gasped, his dick twitching with interest where they were still pressed together. Keith’s smirk grew, looking up at Lance through jus eyelashes the way he knew his boyfriend couldn’t resist.

“Glad to see you’re recovering fast. I’m not done with you yet.” He dragged Lance deeper into the storage closet, both of them shuffling awkwardly with their pants around their knees but too impatient to bother taking them off. He maneuvered around Lance, leading him to one of the shelves filled with castle parts.

“Hold on tight, babe,” he instructed. Lance complied with a whimper while Keith pulled his pants up just enough to grapple in his pockets, cursing when he found them empty.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot lube,” he admitted. Stupid, so stupid over this beautiful boy and his ocean blue eyes and his fantastic ass.

“Back right pocket,” Lance instructed, arching his back to bring his ass out in a way that should be illegal.

“You carry around lube?”

“Only since Shiro pounced on me in the kitchen. I was hoping it meant you were going to get at me too.” He threw a teasing look over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. “I didn’t expect it to take this long.”

Keith swatted at his ass as he dug out the lube.

“Brat.”

Lance gasped, hips twitching back and fingers clamping onto the metal shelf in front of him. “

“Maybe you should teach me a lesson,” he challenged.

“I plan to,” Keith growled, grabbing roughly at one cheek to spread Lance open, flicking the travel lube open with his free hand and drizzling it directly onto his hole. Lance whined at the cold, the sound morphing into a moan when he tossed the lube onto the shelf and circled on finger around him. He slid in easily, the slick sound of too much lube pairing perfectly with Lance’s already fucked out noises as he slid in a second finger and scissored them. Keith reached around to palm at his dick, finding it already half hard. He stroked Lance back to full hardness as he opened him, his own dick filling at the fluttering of Lance’s hole around him.

“Keith,” Lance groaned, hips wiggling into his fingers. “Hurry.”

“So impatient,” Keith tsked, but there was no heat behind it. He gathered lube on a third finger before easing it in next to the others, releasing Lance’s cock to grab at his hib and drill his fingers in deeper. Lance choked on a moan, knuckles white from his death grip on the shelves. Keith pulled back when Lance’s hips bucked back to meet him, grappling for the lube again and slicking himself messily. There was excess lube everywhere, ruining both their pants and shining slick on Lance’s thighs, but the sight just made Keith more desperate. He lined his cock up to Lance’s hole, circling around it just to hear his boyfriend whine. He loved when Lance lost his ability to speak, seeing the normally too-talkative boy reduced to wordless sounds of pleasure gave him a rush so strong it left him dizzy.

“You want me inside, babe? Want my dick splitting you open?”

“Y-yes,” Lance panted, shuddering and straining his hips against Keith’s hold on them.

“I didn’t hear the magic word.”

“Fuck, you’re an asshole. Please? Please fuck me.” Keith groaned, sinking into Lance and drawing a long moan out of him.

“I only make you beg because you like it so much,” he grunted, tightening his grip on Lance’s hips before starting up a brutal pace. Lance threw his head back, spine arching deliciously.

Keith was on him in an instant, sucking and biting into tan, sweat-slick skin, humming in satisfaction at the marks that bloomed unders his mouth. He tightened his hold on Lance’s hips and hauling them back to meet his thrusting. Obscene squelching sounds filled the air, and he panted and moaned int oLance’s skin, angled his hips in search of that spot that drove his boyfriend insane. He knew the instant he found it. Lance went limp in his arms, crying out a garbled mess of Keith’s name and a curse. Keith slid a hand from Lance’s hips to circle his cock, jerking in time to the movement of his hips. 

“Are you close?” he breathed into Lance’s ear, pressing deep inside and circling his hips.

“Shit. Yes, so close.”

“Fuck,” he moaned, hips stuttering and hand faltering. “Come with me,” he pleaded, twisting his hand in the way he knew Lance loved and just like that Lance was spilling over his hand again, hole clenching around him and pulling off the edge right after him. He fucked them both through it until Lance was shaking and whining in oversensitivity. Keith slipped his softening cock out of him, wrapping Lance in his arms and kissing across his shoulder soothingly. They caught their breaths in silence for a few minutes, Keith found a spare rag on one of the shelves and used it to wipe them down, Lance turned to help him straighten his clothes, pecking a kiss to his lips with that smile that was stupidly adorable. 

“Well,” Lance eventually broke their comfortable silence. “You made me wait long enough but it was worth it.”

Keith snorted, pressing another kiss to his sassy mouth. 

“I’ll make sure you don’t forget it,” he promised. “Lunch, then the walk I promised?” Lance beamed and Keith was so, so gone. 

“Sounds great!” he said, lacing their fingers together and pulling him out of the storage closet to enjoy the rest of their ridiculous space date. Keith couldn’t wait. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at singingintheshower48


End file.
